Unjustified Exile
by KitsuneTurner
Summary: What caused the Hyenas to be exiled? Find out why Ahadi had such a deep hatred towards them. Hopefully this one shot answers some questions I received in a review on my story "A Scarred Existence"


King Mohatu was considered a legend among his subjects and his own pride looked up to him and they were greatly saddened at his death. His son Ahadi took the throne and ruled with an iron fist, which was different to his father's gentle rule. Due to his father dying before his schooling was done, his mother Kalina stepped in and taught him what he lacked. His soft spoken mother was a pale golden color with sky blue eyes and easily the most beautiful lioness in the pride.

"Be gentle with the Zebra son. They are timid by nature and if you are rough with them they will flee and we will no longer have Zebra to feast on."

"Yes mother, I understand that but they should not be so cowardly. They are bigger cowards then those disgusting hyenas. Why would you not let me banish them after fathers' death?"

"The hyenas have a place in the circle of life as well son. Respect them and they will respect you. They did not cause his death."

"I do not think a hyena could be respectful at all mother and we are not sure they are innocent."

Kalina looked at her son, her eyes taking in his strong form. His body was much deep gold then her own and his mane was jet black just like his fathers. His eyes were her favorite part of her son. They were as green as the savannah grass surrounding the Pridelands and just as alive. He was stubborn and unyielding with his beliefs though and she hoped maybe his young mate, Uru would soften his views.

"Mother, I am going to go on patrol now. Can you gather the lionesses and go hunt?"

"Of course dear. What do you want for dinner tonight? Zebra? Antelope or maybe buffalo?"

"Antelope sounds good mother. Please be safe and tell Uru I will see her tonight."  
Ahadi walked off to begin his patrols of the vast lands his father left to him.

Kalina watched as her son walked off before she let out a roar signaling it was time to hunt. Her pride sisters showed up only a few moments later lead by Uru.

The young queen was quite beautiful with her mud colored fur and ruby eyes. Uru spoke softly to Kalina, "Kalina what are we hunting for today?"  
"Antelope, I saw a herd not far from the zebra herd Ahadi and I saw earlier."

The hunting party walked along quietly following the former queen to where she saw the herd.

Spotting the herd Kalina gave a signal to the other pride members with her tail and the lionesses moved into position slowly stalking to the other side of the herd.

Kalina waited and the she let out a roar startling the herd but instead of the entire herd running towards the other lionesses like they were supposed to, they split and half ran right at her.

_ "NO!"  
_Taking off, her blue eyes wide with fear as adrenaline rushed through her blood.  
The antelope caught up surrounding her and pushing her further and further from her pride. _"I gotta get out of here!"  
_Kalina ran zigzagging trying to find a way out of the large herd. A random hoof hit her on her back right leg making her wince. She pushed through the pain of her leg which was steadily dripping blood. One of the antelope calves tripped and she jumped over it only to misstep and her paw land in a hole making her fall hitting her head.  
_"Ow…"  
_She stood up only to get knocked down again, this time a antelope had gorged her with its horns and in its haste to get away yanked up slicing her side wide open. Muscle and fat fell apart to reveal her bare ribcage. Nearing the northern border the herd started to slowdown just a little bit and Kalina started to calm down. Suddenly she heard growling and a bleat of a frightened antelope; suddenly she was on the ground her head hurting, body aching and eyes blurry

"Oh crap…Janga I think that antelope hit a lion..its laying over there next to that tree"  
"What do you mean Tazani….my mother will kill u if we mess with lion…"  
"Yes, young pups I would be greatly disappointed in you if you messed with lions. Now move and let me see this lion."

"Yes mother."  
"Yes Matriarch."

A older female hyena walked over to the tree and let out a gasp,  
"Oh Kalina, my old friend, those foolish pups must have caused that antelope to hurt you in its haste to retreat."

"Chuki?"

"Yes Kalina…Pups come here. we must help her. Janga my dear get some water from the stream…Tazani help me roll her over so she can breath easier."

"Yes mother."  
"Right away Matriarch"

Chuki laid down next to Kalina to keep her warm. She looked worriedly at the blood dripping from her friends ears and the gash on her head. A soft, weak voice spoke up.

"Chuki... A mother...?"  
"Yes, old friend. Janga is my eldest. My youngest is at home right now with my mate. Both girls are beautiful. Janga is to lead after me. Maybe she and your son should meet."

Kalina chuckled and shook her head weakly, wincing at the action, "N-No... Ahadi... blames hyenas... about Mohatu..."

Chuki let out a small gasp, "We did no such thing! The king was attacked by those rogues in fact we tried to help him….but they overwhelmed us!"

Though she struggled, Kalina managed to inch a reassuring paw on Chuki's own. "No need... Friend. You don't... lie." Kalina's body heaved in a fit of shivers before falling silent.

"Kalina you must hold on! HOLD ON!"  
The head of the golden queen fell limp against her friends' body and Chuki begin to sob.  
The young hyena pups found their matriarch with her face buried in the fur of the golden lioness and they sat quietly watching not quiet sure what to do.

The hunting party returned and they all had a worried look on their faces when Ahadi approached. He walked up to Uru and nuzzled her. "How was the hunt my love? Was it successful? What is wrong why do you look worried?"

Uru spoke softly, "Your mother is missing darling. We were hunting and there was stampede…we could not find her."

Ahadi's green eyes filled with panic. "NO! NO! FIND HER! FIND HER!" he let out a panicked roar and the females scattered running off into the distance. A small group of at least 4 lionesses each went East, West and South to search  
Ahadi ran towards the northern border with Uru and two other lionesses right behind him.

Ahadi noticed a faint familiar scent on the wind it was overlain with blood.

"_No…Mother. please no…not you too."  
_

The kings' eyes filled with terror as he ran towards the scent, it growing stronger with each step he took.  
The king's steps slowed as he approached a hulking figure on the ground. 2 hyena pups slept side by side and his gaze followed where the pups heads were pointed and started to growl. He walked up to where the female hyena laid next to his mouth and he let out a deafening roar.  
"HOW DARE YOU!?"  
His paw lashed out knocking the now awakened Chuki away from his mother.  
"Uru, I want you and Shina to hold that dog down. I need to check on mother."  
"Of course dearest." The queen walked over and pinned down the hyena snarling in the matriarchs face. Shina walked around her queen slowly, to make sure the hyena stayed out and that the pups didn't try to help.

Ahadi walked over to Kalina nuzzling her cold form, "Mother? Come on mom wake up. It time to get up. We gotta go home…Momma?"  
The young kings emerald eyes filled with tears as he let out a heartbreaking roar. He looked down at his mothers still form once more before quickly turning around and walking with heavy, angry footsteps towards the hyena matriarch. The lion queen moved letting her mate stand over the matriarch who laid on the ground in front of him cowering

"Ahadi, I didn't kill her! Please believe me!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Please my daughter is here!"  
"A LIFE FOR A LIFE. YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"  
Ahadi raise a paw his claws unsheathed and swung his heavy paw hitting the matriarch right in the muzzle.  
A loud snap was head as Chuki's head went to the left quickly and her body crumpled to the ground. Ahadi then bent down and as he took the matriarchs limp body in his mouth he bit down.

A loud scream was heard from the young female hyena, "MOMMY!"  
Ahadi looked toward the young pup his eyes hardened in hate as he dropped the body, "Get out of my lands now mutt. If you or any of your kind ever steps foot in my lands again. You will die. Run away and never return!"  
Snarling he pounced at the two young pups who screamed and ran away.  
He watched until they crossed the border then turned to his mate with tears rolling down his golden cheeks. "We need to get her back to Pride Rock and bury her…I do not want vultures eating my mother."  
The queen and Shani picked the deceased lioness up and carried her. It was a long sorrowful walk back to their home.

Meanwhile a young female hyena watched from the border her eyes filled with hate as tears rolled down her cheeks, "You will pay for this lion king. One day you and your family will pay!"


End file.
